


I'm in the dark

by orphan_account



Series: Hell is home [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin always protected them so why was he doing this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a span of two days time. This story is kind of related to Perfect family. I think I got all the mistakes out but if not please point them out and I will correct them.

It was late at night. Karen was in her room, suppose to be sleeping. She knew if her parents caught her still awake she would be in trouble. Last time she had been caught up her father beat her. Pulled her hair. She wanted to sleep honestly she did but how could she? She could hear the bed in the next room creaking. The sound of high pitched, drunken moans. She was used to this. She knew her parents did it to Kenny. She wasn't stupid. She had even seen it a few times not meaning to. The noises sound like monsters and Karen was scared. She ran to Kenny's room, hopping he would protect her only to find their father on top of him. She screamed and her mother ran out of her room, barely clothed. Kevin stood behind her, covered in sweat. Her mother took her back to her room, told her what she seen was normal. She couldn't tell anyone. It was normal but other couldn't know. Karen never said a word to anyone. Not even when her dad started to sneak into her room. Karen knew both her brothers were abused so why should she think shes safe? She wasn't sure who was with Kenny now and she was scared to look. She covered her ears and shut her eyes. Pretending she didn't know. She was older now then she was when she first witnessed those awful things. Things she was forced to keep quite about. Things that she knew were going to be done to her. Her father already touched, looked. It was only a matter of time before he got into her. Karen was scared. She felt disgusted. At the age of thirteen she was depressed and being sexually as well as physically abused by the man who gave her life. Some father he was. She slowly drifted off thinking over her life. Why would her parents make her if all she was good for was using and abusing?

~

Karen sat on the couch, reading. Her and Kenny had gotten home from school early. Kevin had dropped out awhile ago so he was almost always home. At the moment he was in he and Kenny's shared room. Karen wasn't sure what he was doing, more then likely looking at porn. All the guys in the house did that. Karen knew this because she had seen it many times. She never seen anything exciting about it but she was still young. She heard the door open and in came her mother. The red head had been out doing god knows what and just got home. It was late but since school was about to be let out and it was a Friday night, Kenny and Karen could stay up late. From the way she was walking both knew their mother was drunk. Extremely drunk. Karen felt Kenny tense up next to her. When their parents were drunk it meant Kenny was going to be spending the night with them. He was going to do awful things. Things Karen wished she didn't know about. Their mother walked over, smiling. 

“Kenny come here.” Their mother said, taking Kenny's arm in her hand and pulling on him. If Kenny were to say no it would earn him a slap to the face, maybe even a beating. Kenny stood up, petted Karen's hair and followed his mother. Karen went to her room, she always felt a little safer in there. Her father wasn't home to touch her so she had nothing to fear. She was safe for now. She passed Kevin and Kenny's shared room, he was looking at a porn magazine. She rolled her eyes. Typical boys. She continued to her room, lying on her bed. She picked up a book she had been reading for quite sometime now. It was called 'A child called it'. She liked the book but it also was extremely sad. She could relate to it in someways. She heard her door open and seen Kevin walk in. She wondered what he could want. 

“What is it Kevin?” She said, turning over so she was lying on her stomach. She felt him sit on the bed behind her, his hand slowly moving over her back. She could smell the smell of alcohol. Kevin had started drinking as of lately. When Kevin was drunk she would hear moans from his room. Karen never knew what was happening, was too scared to look. She tensed up when Kevin's hand reached her lower back. “Kevin, what are you doing?” She whimpered, feeling his hand caress her butt. She was so confused. Why would Kevin do this to her? She trusted him. He was suppose to protect her. He used to. When she was little he would keep her from being beaten best he could. Kenny and Kevin were two people she counted on to make sure no harm came to her. She felt Kevin's lips on her neck, kissing, sucking softly. 

“Shh, Kare-bear. It's okay. It'll feel good.” He whispered. He turned her over so she was lying on her back. Her long brown hair spreaded across the bed and tears formed in her eyes. Kevin unzipped her shorts, pulling them down a bit, rubbing her slowly through her underwear. Karen bit her lip to hold back a moan, tears streaming down her face. “See Kare ish good.” Kevin's words were slurred. He got on top of her grinding his hips against hers. He moaned, that moan was the same one she always heard through her walls. She felt his hand slide up her shirt, grabbing her boobs. At the age of thirteen she had large breast for her age. This fact she didn't like. Her mother told her one day they would be useful. She could get her way. Be like her mother. She felt Kevin grind harder and he let out a high pitched moan. A wetness spreaded through his pants. Karen felt sick. Kevin stood up. “You are as good as Kenny. Then again we just grinding. Maybe next time I will see if you are as good as Kenny.” he walked out to go and clean himself up. Karen's eyes widened. He was doing this to Kenny too. She buried her face in her pillow crying. One of the people she trusted to protect her was hurting her and Kenny. She never imagined Kevin doing this, drunk or not. He swore to protect her and Kenny. He was suppose to protect them. She cried herself to sleep, wishing she could go back to her childhood ignorance.

She woke up later to someone climbing into her bed. She tensed up but relaxed when she seen the orange parka. She hugged Kenny, tears falling from her eyes once again. She felt bad for him. Both their parents abused him, forced him to do disgusting things with them. Kevin even used him. Kenny petted her head, running his fingers through her hair. “Don't cry Kare. It's going to be okay.” Kenny said, he knew it wouldn't. Nothing was ever going to be okay but, he couldn't stand to see her cry. He did all he could all his life to keep Karen as happy as she could be in this god awful situation. He kissed her head. “Please smile for me Karen. I will do everything in my power to protect you.” He said. Karen nodded her head and smiled a little. He didn't know how but he would save her, he would get her out of this hell house. One way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never actually read the book "A child called it." I heard it was a good book and I wasn't sure of any other books I could have Karen read although I thought of having her read "Her name is Alice" I have read some of that book and it seems like something Karen would read.


End file.
